The Touken Children
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: Meet the Touken Children - In their teen years. There is more then i'm letting on. There is some black butler/Kuroshitsuji in here.


**Hello. This is my first time writing a Touken fanfic. Tokyo Ghoul and its charters are not mine. Nether are the children I will use. The two kids belong to theghoulthatwrites. If you don't know who the children I recommend you read her story first. This story take place when the pair of twins are teens. If she wants this story it will be hers. There might spelling errors. I am simply the Creator of this fic. But this story won't get out of my head, so here we go.**

 **(Miyu and Minoru do not go to school and work at their parents café.)**

 **~E.S.**

"HEY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! YOU WORK FIRST SIFT THIS WEEK, REMEMBER!" says the youngest black haired ghoul, while pounding on his older twins brown door. He hears no movement in the room. "THE SHOP CAN'T OPEN IF YOU ARE NOT UP!" Again no sound. "MIYU! IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, I'M TELLING MOM!" Just like that he header foot steps running around the room, things falling, and crashing. The door slammed open and with a speed of light Miyu is in the bathroom.

Miyu walked down the stairs while tiring her apron over her uniform. She already smelled the coffee being made by her mother or father. As she gets into the café she sees her brother sitting in one of the black chairs at a table.

"Good morning beautiful." Minoru says with a smirk. Miyu simply glared at her brother and turned into the back of the café. Her long purple hair swishing behind her.

"Idiot." Miyu says under her breath. With relief she sees her dad as she enters the back. Standing at the table in the middle of the room focusing on the pot of coffee.

"Good morning daddy." Kaneki looks up and smiles at his daughter. He doesn't wear an eye patch anymore. He adventively leaned how to control it. With the help of his wife - Touka, of course.

"Good morning." He replies with a smile and looks back down. " You seem to be in a rather happy mood." Miyu chuckles.

"What's that supposes to mean?" Kaneki looks back up with a slight smile.

"You act like you mother, thats all." She was still confused on what he's trying to say. She and her mother only have Short tempers. As Miyu leaned against the counter by a window she heared her mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE, MINORU! THE TABLES NEED WIPED DOWN!" Miyu then looked at her father again.

"Dad." He looked at her. "How did you meet mom and when did you realized that you loved her?" Kaneki Stopped making coffee and sighed.

"I met your mother when trying to find food for the first time and I realized that I loved her and cared for her when she tried everything, yet failed to keep me safe." Kaneki said this with a happy tone in his voice. Miyu stood up straight in surprise.

"Did you get hurt?!"

"Yes. Many times. But in the end it all mattered if your mother was safe. And now you and Minoru are there too." Kaneki gave her a warm smile and went back to his coffee. Just then, Touka came into the back with a blue wet rag in hand. She gave a quick peck to Keneki's cheek then put a rag in the sink. She turned to leave, but her eyes fell on Miyu. Touka began to speak.

"After work I want you and your brother to get the bodies from the cliff." Touka then left the room. That was all that was said. No explanation why. They usually had another ghoul get the bodies. But after awhile, you learn not to ask questions. 'Roll with your mother' Her dad used to say. It's just his way of saying, 'Roll with the flow'. The rest of the day went on smoothly. Only one Dove showed up, and with the look on his face he really only wanted black coffee. As the day came to a close Minoru brought in the sign, and Miyu cleaned wiped down the rest of the black tables. Miyo and Minoru put on their hoddies, grabbed their masks, and said farewell to their parents as they left. They both know every little nook and cranny of these streets. They know how long it would take them to get to one place to another. Using their power or not.

Kaneki is the territory boss here. Treated as a king. As well as Touka as the Queen, also Miyu and Minoru as the Prince and princess. They know every ghoul in their territory. And if they feed right off the source or not. If they do, Kanaki is very strict with them. If not they are part of Anteiku. Ever since the manager's place burned down and Touka's coffee shop was built, Anteiku was back.

Miyu and Minoru heard crying. Crying that sounded like a little boys. The twins looked at each other.

"Do you wanna check it out, Minoru?" Miyu asked. Minoru shook his head.

"Better not. Mom said to get the 'meat', not a crying kid." Miyu looked at him. She was angry. Even though she is a ghoul, she cares about humans. And she knows that you are not suppose to leave a human child or children unintended in ally ways in the city. She glared at her brother and punched him in the arm. Then began running to the sound. She heard her brother screaming in pain behind her. After a couple long allies and a couple turns here and there she found the crying boy.

He was sitting against a wall. His short dark navy blue hair blowing in the slight breeze, face red and covered in tears with snot. She couldn't just listen to the crying.

Miyu leaned down to the boy. He jumped a little upon seeing her. He looked really scared. She spoke very soft to the boy.

"Hey little boy, are you lost?" He stopped crying. He shook his head.

"yes." the little boy said. His eyes welled up with tears again. "I can't find my mommy or daddy."

"Shooosh, Shooosh. Its ok. I'll help you." Miyu said with a smile. Reassuring the boy that everything will be alright. "Come here." Miyu got closer to the boy and wiped away his tears. His body was freezing. "I'll help you." Miyu said again as she stood up and took off her hoddie. (getting her mask out of it first.) She rapped her hoddie around the boy. He put his arms in her sleeves to put it on. Miyu picked up the little boy and hugged him. "Everything is going to be alright." Just the Minoru finally found his sister. As the little boy's eyes fell upon him he dug his face in the crock of Miyu's neck. By that she turned around to her brother. "About time you got here." Miyu said with anger.

"Oh. _Sorry_! I just had to _wait for my arm_ to stop _hurting_. But don't worry about _me_ I'll be _fine_ **.** " Minoru said, with sarcasm. Miyu huffed.

"Good. Now, I'm going to find this little ones parents." Minour jaw dropped. He didn't know if she cared or she just really didn't noticed what he had said.

"Do you even know his name?" Miyu just realized, she doesn't know his name.

"Of course I do it's..."

"Ciel." Said the little boy.

"See, Minour, His name is Ciel."

"Mom said to get **meat!** "

"I know. I know. Just go on ahead of me. I want to help the boy." Minour glared at his sister with his purple eyes into her shiny gray ones.

"You know we are not aloud to split up!" Minour never got mad. Most of the time he would be quiet or clam and once in a while he would tease her thats about it.

"If you are making such a big deal about it then stay here with me. I am not letting this boy go until he gets back to his parents." Miyu was glaring daggers back to her brother. Then she turned to leave. Minour silently followed. After four blocks of walking Ceil fell asleep on her shoulder. Another two blocks she heard a man calling Ceil. Ceil was fast asleep on her shoulder. She just fallowed the sound of the mans voice. He had a hint of a British ascent. After another black they found an very tall, skinny, well dressed man with the same dark navy blue hair. He was clearly not from here.

"Ceil! Ceil! My boy! Where are you?!" The man had a smooth deep voice. He had also been crying.

"Um...excuse me sir." Miyu said. The man looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Is this your boy? He said his name was Ceil." Miyu shifted Ceil to face the man. The man's face lit up.

"My boy, Ceil!" The man was laughing with joy while crying at the same time. The man with the blue hair ran to them and grabbed the little bundle that was in the hoddie. The bundle begun to wake up as his father grasped him.

"D-Daddy?" Ceil said. The man was now crying harder then ever.

"Thank you! Thank you! What can I ever do to repay you for finding my boy!" Miyu smiled.

"It was nothing. Really." She blushed a little. Minour was still mad.

"Unless you can somehow get us to the mountains from hear under 5 mins, that would be great." Minour said with sarcasm again.

"It's settled then!" Said the man. He pulled out his phone and said one word they did not understand. Next thing they know, a giant privet jet flew above them. They would hardly hold still. Two rope lattes fell from the jet. The man began to climb one with his son. " **Come on! You barely have enough time!"** The pair of twins climbed the rope until inn the jet. The jet was nice and proper. British style. They were clearly from england. After what felt like a second, they were at the mountains.

"K we are at the mountains." Said the man. A hole in the floor appeared. Thats were the ropes are. Minour went down first. But before he did he looked the man in the face.

"There is many scary and dangerous things and monsters in the world. Don't let you son get consumed by it."

Then as Miyu was about to go down little Ceil ran up to her and hugged her legs. He looked up at her with a big smile.

"Thank you for helping me mis." Miyu rubbed his head.

"Any time." Ceil backed away from Miyu and was proceeding to take her hoddie off. This surprised her. "No! No! Keep it!" Ceil looked at her with confused but put the hoddie back on with an even bigger smile.

"Thanks again Miss." Ceil said while she was on the ground. Ceil waved and Miyu waved back. Then the jet took off. It was dark. Almost pitch black.

"Well were here in time." Miyu said. Minour just taed quite and jummped of the cliff. Releasing his kagune to use his red fire like wings to slow him down softening the landing as his left eye changed into a solid black with a crimson red pupil. Miyu did the same thing, but she used her red tentacle to claw at the side of the mountain to slow her down instead of using her wings. Both of her eyes changed into the solid black with a crimson red pupil. The glow of their kagune was enough light for them to see. As they hit the bottom they saw more bodys then usial. They were both stunded.

"Think we can still pack up all of them." Miyu said. Minor looked at her with serious in his face.

"We have to. We have no choice." He looked at the ground. "Many ghouls are counting on us." With that he began packing the first body.

After the last body was packed Minour looked at his watch.

"I's 4:30 in the morning. We better get home." Miyu didn't argue. They both left.

*Back on the plaine*

"did you get their name?" A man with brown hair walked out of the back with another man with Orange hair.

"No, Amon. "

"Why? They would have been ghouls." Amons eyes went sharp. The man with orenge hair grabbed the mans neck."

"Why?!"

"HIde! Let go!"


End file.
